Parting of The Ways
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: Barty Crouch Junior faces death. Warnings: Character Death, mentions of attempted suicide and blood. AN: Written for the wrtingchallenge weekly challenge on LiveJournal. Told from Barty's point of view. Companion piece to 'Save A Prayer'


-1Title: Parting of the Ways  
Author: Jade Kirk  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Character: Barty Crouch Junior  
Rating: R (To be on the safe side)  
Disclaimer: Don't own them…  
Summary: Barty Crouch Junior faces death.  
Warnings: Character Death, mentions of attempted suicide and blood.  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is what I came up with while listening to the song Contradanza by Vanessa Mae. Written for the wrtingchallenge weekly challenge on LiveJournal. Told from Barty's point of view. The opening and closing italics were taken from the Doctor Who episode 'Army of Ghosts' and was inspired by the opening scene of that episode. This fic turned out a little depressing...

_This is the story of how I died..._

I've faced death before, but not like this. I'm terrified but I swallow my fear. I knew I'm going to be killed for my betrayal of the Death Eaters but I didn't think it would come this soon. I was once Barty Crouch Junior, loyal Death Eater but now I'm Barty Crouch Junior, former Death Eater.

Oh, did I mention I'm now on the side of good? No? Well, after I had a second chance bestowed on me, not even I could disappoint the man who had placed so much faith in me when he restored me. He frightens me because he just oozes power. I've seen him angry and I never want to see that again. He stood by me. He helped me through the weeks following my restoration. He said he doesn't give out second chances but he gave me one. Why? That's what I never understood. He never gives me a straight answer when I ask him. He just tells me that I'm destined for Great Things and to shut up and pay attention to what he's saying.

I used to think I was immortal. I could do anything and nothing could stop me. Then came my trial, Azkaban, my escape, my soul being sucked, and, finally, my restoration. Just when I thought my life was over, he came and he helped me through the feelings of guilt and despair.

_I have no powers. They were stripped as part of the restoration process but I'd rather be without powers than wandering around with my soul sucked out. _

The first few weeks after my restoration, I wanted to die then. But he told me with his hand on my shoulder as I was being eaten up with guilt at my past crimes, 'The hardest part in this world is to live in it'. He then paused and muttered that he was channelling Buffy, whatever that is, but the point still stood. That was after I had slit my wrists, trying to escape the pain and suffering I had caused. He found me and cursed me out before bestowing that piece of advice on me as he healed me.

_I felt worthless at first. Every insult my father had thrown at me echoed through my head. _

I soon learned that he, meaning the man who restored me, didn't view me as worthless. In fact I felt that he was proud of me for rising above the sea of despair I had found myself in. I rapidly realised that he cared for me, more than my father did, and I felt the same way about him. He became a father figure to me and I resolved to make him proud of me.

_The day he told me he was proud of me became the happiest time in my life._

Hermione Granger is standing beside me and Bellatrix is sneering at Hermione, making her feel worthless because she is muggle-born. Given the right career path, Miss Granger could go far. I feel like I can see all her different paths spread out before me.

_I was on the wrong side. I should've been on the Light Side from the beginning_

Bellatrix steps forward and before I have time to blink, she's fired a curse at Hermione. I don't know what made me do it but I leapt in front of Hermione, causing the spell to hit me instead. My wrists are cut open, exposing the bone beneath. Another spell and I feel my throat being cut and my chest being sliced open and I fall to the floor with a soft thump. I can feel my life draining from me. Bellatrix is speaking but I can't hear her over my slowing heartbeat. I'm dying. I guess this is it. I dimly see her running away.

Madam Pomfrey leans over me and I guess they're trying to heal me but the look on her face isn't good. "I'm sorry," she says. "They won't heal."

_Well, I've paid my dues and done my time._

Hermione looks shaken and she smiles at me. Her entire face lighting up. She really is beautiful when she smiles. Why haven't I noticed this before? Well, before, she was only fourteen years old. She leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Thank you," she says. I think she says it, I can't hear over my suddenly loud heartbeat.

I hear a muffled scream and I feel cool hands stroking my hair and I look and see someone smoothing my hair. I move my mouth to speak but no sound comes out. "It's my time. She killed me."

_I'm not afraid of dying. Not any more._

"I'm sorry, so sorry," a male voice says to me. I assume it's the person stroking my hair. I feel my head being lifted up and placed on someone's lap and the hair stroking continues, relaxing me. "I wasn't in time to save you. I'm so proud of you, Barty." he continues. I realise that he must be sitting in a puddle of my blood but he seems unaware of that fact, or if he does notice, he doesn't care.

I look at Harry Potter, who is looking at me with grim expressions on his face. "I'm sorry for everything," I mouth to him. He nods back at me, with an almost forgiving expression on his face. I smile at him and feel my life force leave me.

_This is the last story I'll ever tell..._

The End

(Ok, feedback please! Tell me what you think. Now I feel gloomy and a bit sad. Now I need to write a happy version of this fic.)


End file.
